


hope rules a land ever green

by wanderlustlover



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is their Hope.</p><p>She never meant to be.</p><p>It was never a conscious choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hope rules a land ever green

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Centennial International Women's Day  
> Prompt: Marian -- Hope   
> Author: wanderlustlover  
> Summary: A little drabble on how she came to be who she is to them.   
> Disclaimer: Marian belongs to all of history, and sometimes to the BBC and Lucy Griffiths. The title belongs to William Wordsworth's 'The Wishing Gate.'

She is their Hope.   
  
She never meant to be.   
  
It was never a conscious choice.   
  
  
  
She never meant to be the child who cried even when babies birds were killed by her house cat. She never meant to be the teenager who had her heart broken by an arrogant, war-seeking boy, and or a collective of men hell bent on taking over her country, who deposed her father and her whole childhood.   
  
  
She wouldn't tell you she does anything she does for glory, for honor, for recognition. She does because it’s the right thing to do. People need food and medicine as much as they need respect and deserve to understand professional and clerical documents. Because each of them kills in their own way.   
  
  
And she gives all of these, as she can, when and where she can, with every repercussion and wound it requires, tireless as the sun and the spring, unwavering as the mighty trees in Sherwood. All of them will outlast any war, and exist because they do, not because someone said they should.   
  
And like them, she leaves a wake.   
  
  
Of hearts that know of healing.   
That have a reason to hope.


End file.
